Love Letters
by beingmargoroth
Summary: What's more romantic than keeping in touch via love letters? Klaine fluff. Post Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Kurt

You've been gone approximately three hours and seventeen minutes. By the time you read this, though, a week will probably of past or something. (How long does a letter take to get from Ohio to New York? Do you know? I think I'll have to look it up. Or we can experiment; I'll make a note of when I post a letter and you can tell me when you get it - or vice versa. Oh, that sounds like fun! Can we do that next time?)

Anyway, I just thought that I'd let you know how much I miss you already. Lima feels… I don't know. Different, I guess. I'm bored and I have nothing to do because, before I could call you up and we'd hang out. But now you're in New York and I'm here.

It's odd to think that, for a year, I've known this was how it would be - but I'm still not prepared. I just hope you're having fun. Ha! What am I saying? You're in NEW YORK. Of course you're having fun. Good. I hope it's everything and more that you dreamt of. Because you deserve it. You deserve the stars and more.

Well, I've got to go now. My mum's calling me for lunch and, afterwards, she's sending me grocery shopping. I think it's a ploy to get me out of the house so I don't start moping. She says it's so I can use my free time being helpful now. I think that's insulting but I can't argue with her, or she won't let me fly to you at Christmas.

All my love

Forever and always

Blaine

x


	2. Chapter 2

_09.03.12_

Dear Blaine

I probably said this before but I'm saying it again: you are insane. First class mail takes three to five days to get from me to you - I'm pretty sure we both researched this before. But, if you want to make sure, I've dated my letter. Does that help? (You know, I wouldn't sink this far into madness if it wasn't for you.)

I promised myself I wouldn't write a soppy, gushing letter about how amazing NY is (because you're not here) but - oh, my God, it's amazing! I've not seen much of the city yet; I've been busy sorting out my room and getting to know my roommate, Alex. He's pretty awesome - and straight, before you start to get all adorably jealous. He knows I'm not; even if my divaness didn't give it away, pretty much all I've been talking about since I arrived it you.

I miss you. I miss you so much. I can't actually put it into words. I wish you were here. Stupid age difference. Stupid 532 miles distance. It needs to hurry up and be Christmas. I just want you here, keeping me warm as we snuggle in bed and listen to the hub of the city as the snow falls. And no one knows my coffee order here. I actually have to tell people what it is. That's the worst part. It's depressing.

I wish I could keep writing about how I miss you, but I have to end this quickly now. I hope you can read my writing; it's not it's usual elegance, I'm afraid. I'm on the train and we've just arrived at Grand Central Station. Rachel and I are going into the city to explore. I'm so excited! Just imagine NY on Labor Day! (But don't, because you need to focus on graduating so you can come and live with me in NY happily ever after!)

All my love

Forever and always

Kurt

x

PS - college starts tomorrow. Is it sad that I'm really excited?


	3. Chapter 3

_09.08.12_

Dear Kurt

There's a flaw in our plan; some days it's going to take me a little while to think of what to put in your letter - life is so boring without you and I can't spend a whole letter gushing over how I miss you. But I've dated mine too! Your last letter took four days, which I guess is average speed. I can live with that.

School started the other day. There's really not much to tell. It's quite quiet now pretty much everyone has graduate. Tina and Artie are still around, and Puck's back this year so he can hopefully graduate. Fingers crossed he does, or I pity the people who are stuck with him next year!

Tina says Mike is at Marymount Manhattan college, doing dance. She says he loves it there - although he finds the city a little daunting. She's going to visit him at Thanksgiving - you guys should meet up and explore NY together! Then, when I visit, you'll know lots of awesome places to take me to! Is that a good plan, or not?

I think Finn's planning to come with me to NY. I took my car to get serviced at your Dad's shop the other day, and he was telling me how he misses Rachel. I may have mentioned that I was planning to come up at Christmas, and Finn may have latched himself onto that idea. But that shouldn't be a problem, right? I'm sure Rachel can occupy him for the holiday, leaving us free to do whatever. (FYI, though: I really like the idea that you suggested of spending all our time in bed, warm and cosy. Right now, that sounds like Heaven on Earth.)

All my love

Forever and always

Blaine

x

PS - It's not sad to be excited! I was excited for you! That's sad! I hope you enjoyed it - don't forget to spend your next letter gushing about it; I really don't mind!

PPS - I miss you.


	4. Chapter 4

_09.14.12_

Dear Blaine

I got your letter yesterday but I was too busy to reply. Sorry! I'm only a few days into college and already the work is piling up. And it's only going to get worse. I don't know what I'll be like by the end of the year; an emotional wreck, I guess. I hope you're prepared to deal with that.

Thank you for sending me business cards with my coffee order on. They have made my life so much easier! I've begun handing them out to my class and my teachers - pretty much anyone who'll take one - just in case they want to buy me a coffee. I still have loads left, though. How many did you send me? I dread to think how much it cost to have them printed! You must of spent loads! I feel really bad. I'll have to make it up to you. Somehow… Wink, wink.

I can't wait until you get here. Rachel and I are still exploring NY, taking it a Saturday at a time. Already, we've found this adorable coffee shop. I'm so excited to show you it. It's a lot like the Lima Bean (but better, obviously because it's in NY). You'll love it. If the snuggles in bed idea doesn't work out, it's a good back-up plan. But I think the snuggles in bed idea is perfect. And, as a bonus, Finn won't want to be present. I'm sure we can give him to Rachel and not hear a peep out of him the entire visit.

Talking of visits, I got in touch with Mike and we're sorting out meeting up when Tina's in town. It won't be the same as you being here, but it's better than now. It's not that I don't like the kids on my course. They are awesome. But they're not New Directions. As messed-up a group as we were, we were close and looked out for each other (sometimes in sick ways, but the point still stands). You better write me back a long and detailed letter about what ND is up to, Blaine, or I will revoke snuggle time. I will. I swear I will.

Hope you're okay and not moping too much

All my love

Forever and always

Kurt

x

PS - I miss you so much too. We need to skype soon, okay?

PPS - I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

_09.19.12_

Dear Kurt

Don't apologise! It's okay - and, to be honest, I expect it. It wouldn't be college if you weren't busy. And I'm prepared to deal with you in whatever state you're in. Just as long as it's you and me, together.

Oh, don't worry about it. I'll send you more, if you want. The idea was to help with your coffee order problem so I'm glad to see it's helped. I miss buying you coffee, would you believe it? The only advantage is I seem to have a lot of more money now. Which is how I paid for the cards. You don't need to repay me! But those winks are very suggestive and I'm intrigued … How do you plan to make it up to me?

That coffee shop sounds amazing - but I want to see all of your favourite places, so you need to find more! But not too many. I still want to have time to appreciate snuggles and musical marathons with you. Those sorts of plans are perfect - and, like you said, completely Finn-proof. One) he hates musicals and two) if we don't have Rachel with us, he won't want to be with us. I'm sure she's not keen on having company when she's with Finn, either.

New Directions are doing good. Mr Shue is pushing us to do Journey for Sectionals. Tina and Artie are quick to shoot him down every time. Apparently there's this whole thing with him and the band; they won't tell me much - they said it was a long story. Do you want to tell me? They won't let me lead the dancing with my two-step; apparently, they want something more showy. I don't understand. The two-step is a classic!

Hopefully you won't revoke snuggle time now. There's really not much to say. I'm sure I've told you it's not the same without all of you. But I can't mope. I have to focus on getting good grades so I can spend Christmas with you. Right now, nothing else matters but that.

All my love

Forever and always

Blaine

x

PS - Definitely. We just have to wait until my laptop's fixed, okay? But that should be soon. It has to be.

PPS - I love you more.


	6. Chapter 6

_09.29.12_

Dear Blaine

Are you sure, Mr Confident? Well, I'll hold you to that. Even though I full expect you to turn up in December, take one look at me and run. Because I am a state. Literally. College is far harder than I imagined. (But, yes, I am enjoying every minute of it.)

No, you can't send me anymore. Really. You really can't. I feel so bad already. You must have been sitting on a nice little fortune of allowance or whatever before you met me. But I will make it up to you. I will. I'll get you something extra special for your birthday. Which is… ermm, soon, right? (Ha! I'm kidding; of course I know it's soon!)

Honey, I don't know why they won't let you dance. You know Mr Schue - he gets these crazy ideas. When I get chance, I'll tell you what happened (aka, I can tell you face-to-face). But if you want to dance - then dance. They told me I couldn't do a duet by myself - and I did. Although… well, maybe you should think about jazzing the two-step up, because it is kind of basic. (Sorry.)

Sorry, this is going to be another short scribble. I'm already late for a lecture. I got your text about your laptop. That sucks. Hopefully you'll be able to get a new one ASAP. I miss your face. And your voice and your - gah, I'm getting emotional and I can't if I'm about to go out into public. Basically, we really need a phone date. Soon.

I have to go now… I am incredible late.

All my love

Forever and always

Kurt

x

PS - It's impossible for you to love me more than I love you, and that's a fact.


	7. Chapter 7

_10.05.12_

Dear Kurt

If I do take "one look and run" as you said, I can assure you I will be running at you, simply so I can wrap my arms around you and hold you forever. I won't let go. Not even when someone – Finn, I guess, seeing as he's coming with me - tries to shove me onto the plane back home. I won't ever let go of you. I swear. No matter what state you're in.

I'm sending you more anyway. Just in case. But I won't object if you try to equal me as an amazing boyfriend. I'm interested to see how you try – because you won't succeed. Although, a good boyfriend would have elaborated on just how you'd make it up to me… as I'm still waiting. Then again, you've always been a little tease, haven't you?

I did what you said about the dancing and I think it's working. Artie is helping me make it more jazzier and showy, but I fear it'll loose some of it's charm. The two-step is so simple – that's what makes it so good. Oh, well. At least I tried, right? Just like you petitioned for Britney Spears two years ago until you were allowed to sing one of her songs. Perhaps this will be the same and Schue just needs to worn down…

You need to stop apologising for your letters being short. I knew when we agreed to do this romantic form of contact that it would be difficult for you. I mean, you have much more important things to spend your time writing. You could just send me a letter with one word and I'd treasure it. Because I know you were thinking about me for just one, tiny second.

I, meanwhile, have nothing I am late for or need to spend time on (except Spanish homework, but that can wait) and thus write long and rambling letters for you… Oh, God, I'm sorry! I just realised I'm wasting more of your time writing long letters for you to read! Sorry, sorry! Oh dear…

I'm going to have to stop now, then, even though I want to tell you everything; I want to share everything and all of me with you.

All of my love  
>Forever and always<p>

Blaine

xxx

PS – You're wrong. It's impossible for you to love me more than I love you and THAT'S a fact!  
>PPS – My laptop's fixed! Just text me when you want to skype and I'll make myself free.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_10.15.12_

Dear Blaine

Well, I can assure you, if that's your plan, then you won't have a chance to let me go. I will hug you like the world depends on it. I won't let you go. I won't want to let you go. Being so far from you is so… I can't explain it. Words can't really describe it. I guess the only way to put it is like this: being without you is like having a piece of me missing. Not necessarily my heart – more like a limb, maybe; an arm or a leg. Because I've got used to it – I've had to get used to it – but it still hurts and I still miss you. Skyping the other day didn't help. It had all the benefits of having you here… just, without having you here. And that's what I want. I want you here, with me. So I can hug you and hold you and be able to touch you.

So expect a lot of that when you arrive.

Christmas seems so far away, though.

I have so much planned; I'm scared I'm going to over-plan it – y'know? I'm going to plan everything so much, that it becomes stiff and boring and I don't want that at all. I want to enjoy having you here, not feeling like it's a chore. Because it's not. God, the things I want to do to you, to make up for the coffee cards… if they're chores, then sign me up for a lifetime shift!

But the worst part about being away from you? This. Love our romantic form of communication, but… I feel so bad for not being able to put an adequate amount of time into replying. There's so much I want to tell you, to explain, to let you know, but there's always something that will stop me from being able to; lectures, projects, Rachel… I miss being able to lock myself in my room with you and spend the day just being together without interruptions. We could shut out real life. But now… now real life seems to be shutting you out.

That's why I'm so glad for your letters. The minutes I spend reading them, and then rereading them, and then reading them again, are like a slice of heaven even in my hellish days. I've practically memorised every letter you've sent. I take the latest one with me, wherever I go, so I've got a piece of you with me all the time. I know I've got other things you've given me, like promise ring and the scarf, but the letters are different; more… more personal – they're like the latest, most up-to-date version of you. So keep rambling and "wasting" my time – I want as much of you as you want to pour into these letters! Tell me everything. Keep nothing back.

Forever and always

Kurt

xox


	9. Chapter 9

_10.15.12_

Dear Blaine

Getting everything down on paper felt good. Expect more letters like that.

(I don't care if they're tacky or not your sort of thing or whatever. Everything I put was true.)

I love you.

Forever and Always

Kurt

xox


	10. Chapter 10

_10.20.12_

Dear Kurt

Are you kidding? That was not tacky at all. How could it be? If everything up put was true, like you said, then it's just the plain truth. Sure, some of the expressions and sentiments may have been used a LOT over time – but that's okay! It doesn't make it any less true, just more universally felt. And it was exactly my cup of tea. For weeks I've been trying to stop myself getting too soppy and it's hard. I'm glad you finally cracked so I can. Because I miss you so much. When we skyped, it was hard not to hug the laptop. It wouldn't be anything like hugging and touching you, but it would be better than nothing, right? Because I miss hugging and holding and kissing and touch and just being with you.

Not only are you my boyfriend, but you're my best friend. You can make me smile when I've had the worse than worse days; when my dad's being a jerk again, or – just anything. You can make me smile no matter what. People have been commenting on that, y'know; that I'm less smiley. I think they can guess it's because I'm miles away from you. Imagine how I'm going to be like when we're finally together again. My smile will be so big, you could probably fit universes in my mouth. We could be doing anything, y'know, and I'll be happy. Because I'll be with you. Nothing else matters. (But this compensation plan intrigues me… tell me more.)

I try not to think about Christmas too much, because it hurts so much to know I'm not with you now. I took you for granted last year; I didn't realise how much I'd miss you – I knew I'd miss you, but not to this extreme. I think it's because, even though I loved you then, I love you more now. So much more. I didn't know that would be possible. But it is. It must be. Why else would I stop myself thinking about what will probably be one of the happiest days of my life?

Y'know, I think it'll be odd adjusting to not writing to you when I'm actually with you. I've come so accustom to dropping everything when I see the envelope with New York postage stamps on the kitchen table when I get home. I won't be able to believe you're really there, in front of me. I'll have to touch you, taste you, smell you just to make sure it's not a dream. I suggest, for at least the first day, we shut ourselves away and make up for lost time. I want to hear all about your adventures at college and in New York so-far from you. I want to see your lips making the words, to see them smile and form my name. But most of all, I want to have more than your letters, your words – I want to have you. All of you. Not just in thought or in spirit but in body.

I want you.

Forever and always

Blaine

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

_10. 26.12_

Dear Blaine

The urge to reply to you as soon as I get your letters are overwhelming. But I can't. I mustn't. Otherwise, I'll spend all of my evening pouring everything out to you and ignoring everything I need to be doing. Well, should be. Because I need to talk to you, to tell you everything – and if this is the only suitable way (because skyping hurts too much), then fine. I will do anything to keep a bit of me with you, even if it's only my handwriting.

But it's hard to get everything down – you understand that, right? I'm so used to telling you all this, face to beautiful face. I find myself pausing a lot, trying to work out how to put everything down in a way that makes sense, but instead it just spews out because I miss you. It's been too long since I last saw you, and too long since I see you next. How many days is it? I know you're keeping count. You always do.

You're better at this than I am. You've always been better at it than me, even when you decided to serenade Sebastian at work. At least you tried. I didn't tell you how I felt for months, taking sneak peaks at you whenever I could without getting caught. I wish I had told you. We would have had longer together – then again, this would have been harder.

If that's even possible.

All my love,

Forever and always,

Kurt

xox


	12. Chapter 12

_11.2.12_

Dear Kurt,

Sorry I haven't written earlier. Sectionals is this Saturday. Mr Schue has us rehearsing whenever we can, so when I get back from school, I'm absolutely drained. I've literally not had time to think, which is sort of good. It's kept my mind off of you. Well, a bit. You're still the last thing I think about at night, and the first thing I think about when I wake. And with every thought of you comes a number that changes every day. Today, it's 38. 38 days until we see each other.

They cancelled glee club this afternoon, so we can rest for tomorrow. I'm glad, because it gives me a chance to reply to you fully, and not a scribbled not of apology I was planning if we didn't get this afternoon off. Honestly, I'm not very good at this. You have a lot more on your plate and still make time for me. It makes me feel guilty, even though I know it's not really my fault. It's… it's just how it is. I wish it wasn't like this.

But soon it won't be. That's all I can think about. 38 days. We'll be together in 38 days, for 26 days. It's not long – not long enough. But I guess it'll do. For now. Until we're both in New York studying, together. I can't wait.

Forever and Always

All my love

Blaine

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

_11.3.12_

Dear Kurt

WE WON SECTIONALS.

I haven't got enough time to give you a blow-by-blow account because I'm out with New Directions, getting some pizza before we go back to Tina's to celebrate (which is why this is written on a napkin and my handwriting's scruffy). But I will soon. I promise.

Forever and Always

All my love

Blaine

xxx


	14. Chapter 14

_11.09.12_

Dear Blaine

I'm glad I waited to reply, or else I would have had to have written again when I got your napkin note. WELL DONE! I'm so happy for you all. Give everyone my congratulations. Now you've got Regionals to prepare for. But I'm sure new Directions will win, no problem – especially as they have you on their side. Make sure to write a blown-by-blow account in your next letter!

I hope you had a good time at Tina's – and that you didn't drink much! You're terrible when you drink, but I doubt you remember. Not only is your dancing terrible, but you get very touchy-feely. Not that I'm complaining. I just wish I was there. Being this far away sucks. 31 days, though.

Once again, this is going to be a short letter. I managed to finish my research early so I could write to you before I get ready to go out. My class is taking Alex (my roommate) out for his birthday, but I have no idea what's been planned so I have no idea what state I'll be in tomorrow. A good one, I hope, because Rachel and I are meeting up with Mike tomorrow.

I bet we'll end up gushing over how much we miss everyone back in Lima, tomorrow. Because it's crazy how much I miss you. 31 days. A month and a day. Either way I think about it is still too long. I want you here now. I miss you.

All my love

Forever and always

Kurt

xox

P.S – I love you.


	15. Chapter 15

_11.14.12_

Dear Kurt

Well, I'm not going to give you a full blow-by-blow account because there are some bits that are boring. But we were up against Dalton and another school; I can't remember their name, they came last. I had a good catch up with Nick and Jeff, plus Sebastian. He was relatively nice, considering what he tried to do last year. They had pizza with us, in fact, glad that we'd beat them and not the other school (who were terrible. Absolutely terrible. If we both hadn't of beaten them, then something would have been seriously wrong.).

The said they're going to come and support us at Regionals, and I made plans to hang out with Jeff soon. Because I miss them. Don't get me wrong, I love it at McKinley and all my friends there, but the Warblers were there for me when I didn't have anyone wonderful like you in my life. Which reminds me – they say hi and hope you're enjoying New York!

I didn't drink too much at Tina's so I was fine, although I wish you had been there. Parties aren't any fun when I don't have you to go home and snuggle with. I had to make do with my teddy. How about you? I hope you're okay after Alex's birthday (Say happy birthday to him from me! ) and that you weren't hungover when you met up with Mike. How is he, by the way? Did you spend the whole time gushing over us? I can't talk for everyone else, but I'd be flattered if you did.

It's understandable, though. I miss you so much. Christmas can't come soon enough. 26 days. It feels like forever. But I bought my plane ticket yesterday, so it feels real now. Like it's actually going to happen. Before, it just felt like something we were just talking about, that we're dreaming of maybe happening. But now it's not a dream! It's reality! I'M GOING TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH THE PERSON I LOVE IN NEW YORK. Oh my God .Kurt, I can't believe it. It's actually happening. I'm actually going to spend Christmas in New York with you! I need somebody to pinch me.

All my love

Forever and always

Blaine

xox


	16. Chapter 16

_11.20.12_

Dear Blaine

Well, I'm glad Sebastian's off our case finally. If we hadn't of been such an arse, I could have easily grown to like him as a friendly competitor. I mean, he can sing and he's a bit of a diva – what's not to like? Tell Jeff and Nick I say hi back! I haven't seen them for ages. Are they okay? We'll all have to meet up when I'm in Lima next. I hope you told them everything I've been telling you… Actually, no, I don't. Just tell them I love New York but miss you and leave it at that.

But, love hearing about the Warblers as I do, there's only one thing I want to know: did you do your two-step at Sectionals? Because you'd be guaranteed to win if you did. If you didn't, make sure you use it at Regionals. Mike said he thinks Nationals will be in New York again, so you need to win Regionals to get to Nationals. Rachel, Mike and I are all going to come and support you if it's in New York again! Which we bet it is.

It's only just hit me that you really are coming. I mean – like, I can't explain it but I know you understand. 20 days. It seems really close now! Oh my God. I can't wait. These few months seemed to have dragged on, between missing you and diving head first into college. Soon. It's crazy. It feels like it would never come. But it will – it is because you've bought your ticket! Blaine, you need to hurry up. I have so much planned!

And I miss you. What other reasons do I need for the next three weeks to fly by?

All my love

Forever and Always

Kurt

xox


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I've been trying to avoid adding an A/N to a chapter, because I always think they pull you out of the story, but I had to give in. Firstly, thank you to everyone who've added this to your story alerts and, especially, the ones who have reviewed. They make my day. Seriously. Secondly, I officially have the rest of this typed up, amounting to 21 chapters. To the person who aske****d [****_I am unicorn_****], I wasn't planning to do a face-to-face chapter but… well, you'll see ;)**

* * *

><p><em>11.25.12<em>

Dear Kurt

15 days. That's nearly single figures! (I'm guessing that, by the time I receive your letter, it will be, so I'm looking forward to that.) I can't believe it. In 15 days, I will be free with school. In 15 days, I will be in New York. In 15 days, I will be with you. I can't believe it. We've been planning this since July and – it's both scary and exciting to know that, soon, it won't be a wish I cling to at night, when I'm cold and alone, but reality. It will be something I will be able to breathe, to see, to smell – and, most importantly to touch. I can't believe it. I really can't believe it.

All Jeff got out of me yesterday was about you. I think he understood, but I couldn't help it. I miss you. in fact, I seem to have missed you more lately, as if knowing I'm only days away from seeing you makes my heart ache more… why did I put "as if"? That's exactly the reason. It's hell knowing I'm so close, yet so far from being with you. I wish the days would speed by in a blur of whatever – none of what I would be missing would matter if I was closer to stepping on that plane. But soon. Soon.

I spoke to Finn the other day; him and Puck came to a football match. He said he's booked his ticket to come over, and that Burt's offered to give us a lift to the airport. He was speaking calmly, but I could tell that he's super excited to see Rachel. Which is good for us. I mean, it's good for Rachel, but it's also good for us. Because we won't need to entertain them – we can leave them up to their own devices while we get up to our own. Which, by the way, I am intrigued to know about. Every time I've brought it up, you've successfully dodged the question. I think I know – but I'd still like to hear your voice say it, to tell me what you plan to do with me.

All my love

Forever and always

Blaine

xxx

PS – I have this feeling I'm going to regret letting you have complete control over my holiday… :p

PPS – Yes! I did do the two-step. Hopefully they let me use it at Regionals.


	18. Chapter 18

_12.03.12_

Dear Blaine

7 DAYS. A WEEK. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?

Okay, I just had to get that out before I start apologising. Because I know this is late, and I know you've probably been sat by your mailbox waiting for a reply (because you are far too eager and need a hobby or something, my love). My end of semester performance was on Saturday and we were busy rehearsing and basically trying to make everything perfect because we were getting marked on it. And, although I feel a little bad about saying this, I'm glad we did spend so much time on it; it looked amazing and everything ran so smoothly – oh, Blaine, I wish you could have seen it! I think some of the film students filmed it – shall I see if I can get a copy for you?

I was going to write yesterday, but it hit me how soon you'll be here. A week. 7 days. Gah. I'm so excited and so worried at the same time. The flat is a mess! I kicked Alex out on Sunday and spent the day tidying. I still didn't manage to get everything done, but it looks better. I just need to get food and sort out my treats for you and then I'll be ready. I can't believe it. This time next week, you'll be here. With me.

God, it feels like forever ago that I saw you. I hope you haven't changed. At least, not too much. I mean, I'll love you whatever, but I still want to at least see a glimmer of the Blaine I spent all summer with, making memories to last me until now. Hopefully we'll be able to make enough memories to last us until summer this holiday. But I can't think about that right now – it'll only make me feel terrible. For as long as I can remember, your visit has been the one thing that has kept me going. Well, main thing. I'm not going to lie; college does have some good points.

I can't tell you what I've got planned – that would spoil the surprise! But I can assure you that, hopefully, I'll be able to make up for the coffee cards (like I said) and putting you through so much heartache by choosing to attend a college 532 miles away. Hopefully. If not, I'd at least like to make you smile.

Because your smile… it's perhaps my favourite thing in the world. No, it is. It's my favourite thing in the world. You look so adorable when you get dimples and your nose crinkles as you beam at me. And when it's because of me… I feel like I could burst. I like making you happy and knowing you're sat at home right now, grinning away because 7 DAYS, actually hurts. But soon. I'll be able to do it in person soon. So look forward to that.

All my love

Forever and always

Kurt

xox


	19. Chapter 19

_12.10.12_

Dear Kurt

In approximately three hours and fifty-seven minutes, I will be landing in New York.

Soon after that, I'll be dropping my bag at the gate and rushing to you, just wanting to hold you and touch you and make sure you're real. (I've seen it on a lot of romantic movies but I'm not sure if this really happens. Not that it matters; I'm going to do it anyway.)

Then, when I'm sure it's real – that I'm not having a blissfully perfect dream, or hallucinating in Math class – I'm going to kiss you. Right then, right there. I don't care if your step-brother is there, or Rachel, or a large amount of strangers who will give us odd looks as if it's not allowed. I'm going to kiss you because I love and, for the past 4 months, I have missed you incredibly.

I know you're going to see me before you get this. (That feels weird writing, because I can't believe it.) But I don't care. Burt's left and Finn and I have run out of things to talk about – well, not really, but we both know our minds our elsewhere. While we're not there yet, our minds are already in New York, while our hearts have been there since the end of August.

August. God, that feels so long ago. Is it me, or have the days really dragged? I hope the next month drags. I want every second of every minute of every hour of every day to last as long as possible. Because I'll be with you – you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, my boyfriend, my soul mate and my best friend, all rolled into one.

I want to write more, to pour everything out, but I also want to hold it all inside so, when we're under the covers later (in New York), just the two of us, in our own little world, I can share all my secrets to you and know that, no matter what, I have you until January 10th. Until then, you're all mine. I don't have to share with anyone. Not even Finn, if I don't want to. And I won't want to. I love you and three hours and fifty-one minutes is too long to have to wait right now.

I just want you, here, with me.

All my love

Forever and always

Blaine

xxx


	20. Chapter 20

_12.14.12_

From where he was laid on his bed, Kurt dimly registered the sound of the mail.

Yawning, he untangled himself and slipped out of bed. He shivered in the bitter winter chill of the flat as he padded into the kitchen. First stop of the day: his morning cup of coffee. Most weekends, Rachel was already there, chatting animatedly as soon as she saw him, shoving a hot cup into his hands before reeling off the day's plans. But today, it was just him.

Kurt yawned again and continued towards the door, crouching slowly as he picked up one Christmas card and a letter. Intrigued, he frowned as he found a level surface to balance his coffee cup on, placing the Christmas card beside it, before turning over the letter. Kurt knew the handwriting nearly as well as he knew his own. Blaine. A smile flooded his face as he sank into an armchair, his eyes gliding over his boyfriend's words. Occasionally, he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

At the voice, Kurt looked up and found Blaine yawning as he stumbled towards him from the bedroom. He had just woken and was stretching as he went, his flimsy t-shirt shifting so Kurt got a peak of toned tummy. Kurt smiled, remembering how Blaine had done exactly what he'd promised to do a few days ago, at the airport; as soon as they'd found each other, Blaine wrapped his arms around him for so long, Kurt had wondered if he was ever going to let go. (Not that he had really wanted him to.)

"Kurt, tell me," Blaine whined. "Let me in on the joke."

He stood and smirked as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "You," he teased.

Blaine pulled away a little, frowning. "Why? What did I do?"

"Let me leave the bed before you've told me everything."

It was only when Blaine caught sight of the letter Kurt had abandoned on the sofa that confusion drained from his face and was replaced with a smirk. "Oh. Whoops."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's. "It's okay. We've got time."

At this, Blaine's smile softened as his arms snaked around Kurt's waist. "Yeah. 26 days worth of time."

He scowled. "Don't count the days until you leave!"

"I'm not. I'm counting the days until I expect a reply to my letter."


End file.
